Drunk
by UneAline
Summary: My first english OS. Matthias is drunk, and he's coming to Lukas' house, to tell him how much he's in love.


**So, here we are. This is my first OS in english, so I'm going to ask you to be kind, because I'm french, and I'm sorry for all the mistakes. (I'm sure there are many.. )**

 **I hope you'll enjoy !**

Spring was already there. Flowers just started to blossom in every garden of every house, spreading their fragrances everywhere. However, it was night, and dark. No one was out to enjoy this warm spring night. People were already in their houses, probably sleeping. Everything was so quiet, and there were nothing, to break the silence. Nothing but a single man, yelling, in front of an isolated house. The man was drunk, and his speech was hard to understand, because he was speaking too fast, forgetting to use all the words needed for a total comprehension. "LUKAS This all … fault. I'm alone… U never saw I was… Ya left. And I was so desperate after… LUKAS, c'mon My Norge, I know you… here ! I see you through the win… dow !"

Indeed, someone was at the window, looking down with an emotionless face. "Yaaaah, Lukas, I seeya ! I know ya're here ! Oh don't look at me like thaaaat. It's aaaaall your fault, because ya left me. Weren't we happy together ? Before ya left with this stupid swedish weren't we ? I WAS protecting ya ! I loved ya. Ya never saw. I still love ya. But you're always so ruude. Ya never see I loved ya. And noooow, I'm all alone. Again, and again, and again, and again, and AGAIN ! Lukas I lovya ! Can't ya see ? I'm so sad, and alone ya know ? Because you're the only one I can think of, the only one..." He felt on his knees, and opened his arms, looking up to the window. There were tears in his eyes. " I lovya Lukas !" He was shouting, and some houses arround lighted up, probably waked up because of the noise. Lukas decided he couldn't leave him outside anymore, firstly because the neighbours were going to be pissed, and then because his heart was breaking at each word he was yelling.

But he was so scared to open his door, and let him in. He was so scared because he was looking so bad, so sad, and his heart couldn't suffer it. But he had to. Anyway, he couldn't leave him out all night. So he went downstairs, and opened the door. He was still in the same blue pajama he was when he went to bed, hours before. At this moment, the Dane stopped yelling. "Would you come in, please Matthias, you're too noisy, and it's late." Matthias looked at him, just as if he was seeing him for the first time. "My Lukas, it's ya ! Ya look so good ya know ? I missed ya so much Norge, if ya knew !" Lukas sighed, and rolled his eyes. What a big idiot he had in front of him. He took his arm, and pulled him in, and then, he led him in the living room, before sitting him on the couch. He kneeled in front of him, and put his hand on Matthias' forehead, to check if he didn't have any fever. He didn't. He was just drunk, hopefuly. Or not. Matthias, with his big stupid smile tried to kiss Lukas while he was checking his fever, but he immediatly stopped him, before standing up. "Stay here, I'm going to make some cofee, you'll feel better." He went in the kitchen, sighing. Why was Matthias here ? Did he just walked all the way from his home ? Probably not. He must have been here before getting drunk. But why ? Why coming at his home now ? Everything was so confused in his mind, and he was feeling so guilty, because of what Matthias said earlier. Everything was his fault. He was right. He left him, all alone. And knowing this was breaking his heart. He could feel it falling into pieces. Lukas was shaking while he was making cofee, and he was spreading the brown cofee powder everywhere. But as he turned back to clean up his mess, he saw Matthias coming toward him, with his wide smile, arms opened. He went to cuddle him, and that was even worse than when he was sober. "Min norge, ya're so cute !" He was stinking alcohol and sweat, which made Lukas wince. He pushed him and forced him to sit on a chair. "I told you to stay in the living room. Now please don't move. Cofee's almost ready." Matthias looks at him with the same face as a sad child, who has just been scolded. "But I wanted to stay with ya, I want to help ya Lukas !" Lukas sighed. "You helped enough, believe me." Then, he took the cofee pot, and poured the black liquid on two cups, before holding one to the dane. He sat on the chair in front of him, and started to drink silently. He couldn't say anything. He wanted to ask if Matthias was okay, and why he was here, but his words stayed stuck in his throat. Matthias wasn't moving at all, and he didn't touch his cup. He was just staring at Lukas, as he was the most fascinating thing in the world. That made the norwegian feel even more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, and looked away. "Well… I guess you're too drunk to go back home now, aren't you ?" Matthias laughed. "I'm naaaat drunk ! I only took a few drinks ! It takes more to drunk the King of Scandinavia !" Lukas sighed, again. "So you can leave now, then ?" At his words, Matthias looked panicked, and he grabbed Lukas' arm. "No ! No ! No, Lukas I don't wanna leave ya ! No, no, please Lukas I don't wanna be alone, please.." Suddenly, he was almost crying, and once again, Lukas felt his heart breaking. "Alright, you can stay. Don't look at me this way." Matthias stood up, and went to cuddle him again, as if he was an afraid child. Lukas tried to push him away, but he was too heavy, and he couldn't make him move. "Min Lukas, I love yer so much I missed ya so muuuch, why don't ya never come to see me ?" Lukas didn't know what to say, and he was feeling so, so bad because of Matthias's state. "Because I'm busy Matthias, but why won't you take your cofee ?" Matthias wasn't listening, and he was almost sleeping on him. Lukas couldn't let him sleep here, he was once and for all, too heavy. So he tried to wake him up. "Matthias, c'mon, I'm going to put you in bed okay ?" The dane grumbled, and nodded, his face pressed on his neck. He sighed. "Matthias, please, you're hurting me." He grumbled again, but he sat up straight, rumbeling a hazy sorry. Lukas stood up, and held his hand to Matthias. "Thanks. Now, stand up, and follow me." He obeyed, and took his hand. Matthias wasn't walking straight ahead, so Lukas had to support him on the stairs, to makes sure he wouldn't fall. "Ow, Lukas, I'm not feeling well…." He said, when they get upstairs. "What do you mean exactly ?"Lukas checked on Matthias' face, and saw his face turning greenish "I think I'm gonna puke." He put his hand on his mouth, and Lukas pulled him immediately in the bathroom. "I swear I'm going to kill you Matthias" he whispered silently. Why did he open the door ? He didn't want to play the nurse all night, he had better things to do, than helping him to vomit. But he couldn't leave him alone. He just couldn't. He was feeling guilty enough about Matthias. The dane has put his head in the WC, and he was ejecting all the alcohol he had drunk. Lukas was just behind him, holding his head so he couldn't throw up everything everywhere. When he had finished, Matthias let his head on the lavatory. He was shaking, and crying.. The smell was awful, so, Lukas decided to drag him in the shower. Then, he took off the dane's shirt, and his pants, and opened the water. Matthias shouted, because it was too cold, so, Lukas took off his own pants, to get in the shower with him, and adjusted the heat. They were both just wearing their underwears, and their socks. Then, Lukas started to wash him, soflty. Matthias wasn't moving, and he looked sad, his face pressed against the wall. Afterwards, Lukas wrapped a towel arround him. Matthias didn't protest, and he was just following Lukas' moves, silently. His head was turning, and so was all the worls arround him. He didn't really know what was going on, or where he was. He just knew, that Lukas was here, taking care of him, just like he was doing, centuries ago, when he was back from big battles. He was feeling really confident, and he wasn't afraid at all, because he knew Lukas was here. Nothing else was important. So he let Lukas drag him in the guest room, and he sat on the bed. Lukas layed him down, and put covers on him, before satting next to him, and putting his hand on his forehead. It was hot, and Lukas started to wonder if he wasn't sick. Matthias closed his eyes, and took Lukas' hand, and pressed it against his chest, just where his heart was beating, without saying a word. "I have to go to bed now, are you going to be alright ? Do you need anything ?" Asked Lukas, almost whispering. Matthias nodded, and pressed his hand a bit harder. " Please, Lukas.."Matthias begged. "What, what do you want ?" Lukas was worrying. Matthias looked like if he was dying. "Just you.. Please, don't go" "But I will be in the room just next to you, I won't be far, I promess !" Lukas answered. Matthias nodded, and grabbed his arm, and started to shake. "No, please, stay here… I'm afraid" His eyes were almost closed, but Lukas could see the little forlorn glow in his gaze. "Afraid of what ?" He asked. "Of being alone… Please Norge…" Once again, Lukas sighed. "Alright, I'm here." He slipped in the sheet, next to Matthias, and looked at him. "You see ? I'm here." Suddenly, Matthias embraced him, and pulled him close. "Yeah, you're here" And he fell asleep, starting to snore loudly. Lukas sighed, rolled his eyes and gently, he put his lips against Matthias', and whispered. "Good night, you stupid dane."

Just one of them would remember that night. The next day, Matthias waked up alone, in Lukas's guest room, and when he went down, with the biggest headhake he has ever had, he found Lukas cooking breakfast. He had no idea of what he was doing here.


End file.
